magikanokenshitoshoukanvasreusfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4 – Escape ~Love Simulation~
Part 1 There was no time to be easygoing. Kazuki and Koyuki went back through the path they had passed until here with all their strength. {After all the humans who know about this secret absolutely cannot be allowed to escape.} That was what Naiarlatoteph said. That guy was also aiming for Mio and Lotte. And then he planned to return to the surface and lead the Quad-core Magica to assault the Sword Division. If he dealt with Kazuki in this underground and captured Lotte, then it must be expected that he wouldn’t have anymore hesitation in destroying the Sword Division. Not to mention about Kohaku and the others who were the forces of opposition toward the Magic Division, but the normal students who didn’t have any involvement would also be dragged in. Even if it was Headmaster Otonashi he would hesitate, but Naiarlatoteph wouldn’t show any mercy. No matter what, that must be stopped. They need to meet up with Mio and Lotte as soon as possible and return to the surface. But there was still one obstacle left even now. That was the method to escape from this level. To return to the level where Mio and Lotte were located, they need to invoke Vepar’s tsunami magic twice at the same time. Kazuki had to raise Koyuki’s positivity level to the height that enabled him to use that magic…! “Koyuki! What is the level of the tsunami magic!?” “Level 4!” They had a conversation without slowing down their running feet, Kazuki confirmed the positivity level using the Solomon’s ring. Hiakari Koyuki―87 “Koyuki! The positivity level need three more!!” “Haa!?” Koyuki was ‘what the heck are you talking about in this kind of situation’, that was the kind of face she was looking at Kazuki with. “Koyuki…like me just a little bit more! Right now immediately! Quick!” Hearing Kazuki talked in great panic, Koyuki yelled back with bright red face. “A, are you stupid!? E, even if you say to like you, how in the world I’m going to do that!?” “I don’t know too…what should we do!!” While running with all their strength, they would soon reach the spot where they fell from the trap hole. They couldn’t waste even a little bit of time in vain, Kazuki became impatient. Suddenly inside his chaotic head, Kazuki remembered how Hoshikaze-senpai’s man phobia curbed her positivity level. One hypothesis was rising in his head. “Perhaps Koyuki is not honest, so because of that the positivity level that originally should raise even higher are being curbed, maybe!” “What is with that theory!?” “I believe that Koyuki harbor an affection to me, but…from Koyuki yourself, you never showed that kind of sign clearly for even once! That’s why if Koyuki expressed your good will here honestly and openly, something like a binding inside Koyuki’s heart will be released and your positivity level will increase! …Maybe!” “E, even if you say that kind of thing…that kind of…” “Quick! Everyone is in danger!!” “U, uuu…someone like you…whatever happened to you is trivial, I never thought like that! I actually care about what’s going to happen to you!!” Koyuki who had said repeatedly that whatever happened to Kazuki is trivial, this is the first time she had said such thing so honestly. ‘pyorori-n’1, a small heart mark came flying from Koyuki’s chest. “That’s good, just 2 more!” “T, the truth is that all the time when I came to save you were not by accidents all along! I became worried for you for a long time and my eyes keep following you, I chose the same quest that you took on purpose and followed you secretly! That kind me is so shy, even so you keep coming to me and always started conversations with me, I became even more shy…from there in the end, I insulted you with abusive language like saying that whatever happened to you is trivial!” ‘pyorori-n’, a small heart mark came flying from Koyuki’s chest. “So it was like that…1 left!” “The truth is I like you! I don’t know anymore what I’m going to do! Why…why are you blocking my way out, telling me lies and being mean to me, is it to pull out what I really think like this!!? Even though you know I’m a coward!!” The eyes in Koyuki’s bright red face were starting to get damp in the blink of eye. “Stupid! Meany! I hate you…I love you! I love you so much! I don’t know what I’m going to do anymore!! Even though I always talked so twistedly, you were saying that you are not overlooking my charm…saying that I look cute in maid uniform…I love it! Idiot! I don’t understand what I’m saying anymore idiot idiot idiot ―!!!” Finally Koyuki was yelling and crumbling while her tears were spilling out. “Koyuki, just now it went up around 5! It’s okay already!!” “I, I can’t do this anymore…what are you grinning for…I’m so embarrassed I want to die…uggu, ueeeeee…” “Koyuki, sorry! …We have already arrived, so let’s chant the spell together!” “…Okay, gusu-“ Koyuki wiped her tears with her arms ‘guigui’, she tensed her face that still had some red left with her best effort. “”O water surface wavered by our singing voice, manipulate and collect the small wave and turn into a tsunami! Coming from beyond and washed away into the distant…Oceanic NoiseTidal Wave!”” The moment they reached the dead end where they fell, both of them matched their breath and invoked the magic. From those two‘s back, a gigantic tidal wave was surging in. The tidal wave swallowed Kazuki and Koyuki, smashing into the wall of the dead end. The water level of the underground dungeon was rapidly increasing, full to the brim with ocean water. Grabbing the hand of the confused Kazuki who was his the first time using this magic and didn’t have the knowledge to manipulate it, Koyuki manipulated the flow of the water and surfacing smoothly underwater. She looked just like a mermaid, Kazuki thought. “…puhaa” When both of them took out their face from the water surface, the ceiling was right overhead. While keeping the water level of the tsunami magic, Koyuki chanted a spell even further. “…Sinking hundreds of ships, O threat of the sea lurking in the depth of the ocean! Guided by my singing voice, surface…show the whole story! …Pierce your fang! Ice Buster!!” Freezing the surface of the water, ice mountains were surfacing one after another and stabbing the concrete. Even more than the size and the force, Koyuki concentrated in lowering the temperature. The ice mountain which had its transparency and hardness raised until the limit pushed up the ceiling in the blink of eye and broke through. Before long a big hole was opened with splintering ices and stones falling around them. “Kazuki!” Koyuki took Kazuki’s hand and rode the last created ice mountains. The ice mountains kept emerging just like that, then the two jumped from the ceiling hole to the upper level. The magic ocean and ice mountains used up their energy and disappeared, only a gaping wide hole was left behind. There was no time. Kazuki displayed the location of everyone using the Solomon’s ring and searched for Mio and Lotte’s whereabouts. “This way, let’s hurry!” Both of them started to run with their hands staying connected. While running, he was soon able to sense the two people’s whereabouts even without using the ability of the Solomon’s ring. A large magic power was whirling. The Quad-core Magica was using the elf’s vast magic power and chanting four different magic at the same time. Mio and Lotte were opposing that desperately. The raging waves caused by those magic phenomenon could be felt even far away separated from the battlefield, to the degree that it felt prickling to his skin. Before long those two’s voice became audible. “Self Burning!” “Seusenhofer!” At the opposite side of the passage―he could see the figure of those two enduring the Quad-core Magica’s volley of continuous magic with defensive magic at the risk of their life. A room with its door stayed wide open could be seen behind them. It looked like they encountered the Quad-core Magica Naiarlatoteph directed when they were just escaping from there. The number of the Quad-core Magica was one. Naiarlatoteph judged that it was enough with only this, it seems he was leading the last ten and headed to the surface. In short the invasion of the Sword Division was already starting. “Barrett!” “O nihility of ancient times, turn this emptiness residing in my chest into freezing breath. By the streaming silence of rejection, freeze and quiet…Glacier Wind!!” While dashing near, Kazuki and Koyuki fired their magic into the back of the Quad-core Magica. The lucky thing was their position were connecting into a pincer attack. “Koyuki, give a covering from that position!” Koyuki stopped her feet at that location and undertook the role as the attack magic battery. Kazuki didn’t drop his running speed and slashed the Quad-core Magica just like that. “Kazu-nii!” “Kazuki-oniisan…I believed that you will come desu!” The expression of the two who were totally exhausted were colored with hope. “I will be the vanguard, so you two chant together!” “Onii-san, thank you so much…I couldn’t become Mio-oneesan’s shield with just me desu…” The armor that covered Lotte’s body told the story of the fierce attack she received with its worn-out condition. Mio was a perfect type of rear guard magician, but even so it was not like Lotte’s defensive ability was really high. Both of them need a shield to protect them. Kazuki flashed a streak of silver light from the mouth of his sheath. The Quad-core Magica was a mere scarecrow in the close-quarter combat. With her lacking battle instinct and survival instinct, the Quad-core Magica was not able to do any close-quarter war. However even though she was slashed like a scarecrow, her concentration to her spell was not disrupted at all. No matter how many times this enemy got slashed, her Summoning Magic would be finished with certainty. To defend against this enemy’s attack, element was important. Kazuki had a feeling that he was enlightened to a new way of fighting. His self was able to use multiple Diva’s Summoning Magic and manipulate multiple elemental magic. In other words he could choose a defensive magic with element advantage against the opponent’s offense magic. If he who was standing at the foremost line could shut the offense magic of the opponent using every element of defensive magic, he would be an unshakeable rock in the Heaven and Earth Formation. He could do that…if he gathered a lot more bonds. By using Foresight to predict the offense magic of the Quad-core Magica, Kazuki continued to endure using defensive magic. There were elemental magic that he still couldn’t defend against, but even before Kazuki raised his voice, Mio had already finished the long spell chanting from the back. “O bird of paradise where the light of the heaven is residing at its body, reduce to ashes the sin on the earth according to my accusation! Aurora of JudgementIsrael Judgement!!” Chanted with the force of all or nothing, Phoenix’s level 6 magic. The avatar of Phoenix was rising on Mio’s back, shining like it was condensing the light of the whole world. That light was super condensed and became a high temperature laser, then it was fired to the Quad-core Magica. Receiving that magic that was specializing in the destructive power, the Quad-core Magica’s defensive magic was exterminated and she was defeated. “…” The defeated Quad-core Magica―the elf girl, Kazuki and the others fell into silence while looking down at her body. The four people in this place right now, all of them knew now what kind of existence this girl was. The silence for the requiem of her soul flowed for a moment, however they soon raised their faces. “Let’s head to the surface.” Koyuki announced. Part 2 The Sword Division fell into panic. The sound of explosion caused by magic and the sound of the wooden school building crumbling down were continuing intermittently, screams were resounding widely. The catastrophe was coming from the Magic Division. The ten Quad-core Magica that were finally coming into the empty ground where there was no presence of people at all because the classes were in progress, when the school building that ought to be their target entered their line of sight, they immediately began to chant their magic. When the building was destroyed and the students inside were brought into the open, the target of the offense magic was altered to the students. The classes were interrupted and the students became panicked. The students who were planted with complexes toward the Magica Stigma couldn’t even think about resisting, they were only running about trying to escape in earnest. The school building number one that contained the staff room was located in the farthest place from the Magic Division. Perhaps this school building number one was constructed in the corner of the ground because they had anticipated the fight that would break out someday with the Magic Division. Because of that, they were exempted from direct harm. “Illegal magician’s attack! Their number are ten!!” The teachers were becoming discomposed from the report that came flying through the roughly opened door. “What did you say…is it Loki!?” “No, there is no appearance of Loki…Their appearance are different from the illegal magicians that had appeared in all the incidents until now!! A more ominous…!!” “But, why are the illegal magicians invading from the Magic Division!!?” Even while in the middle of that report, the thunderous roar was still audible from far away. “We had contacted the staff room of the Magic Division, but…the students of the Magic Division had began to take refuge, the Sword Division is to wait for reinforcement from the Knight Order and…” The staff room fell into silence in an instant after hearing the words of the teacher that was holding a cellphone in one hand. It was a silence where a boiling rage and impatience were mixing as one. “Those guys, even though they usually are so big headed, but they are going to just abandon the Sword Division now!? The Magica Stigma of the Magic Division should have the power to fight, shouldn’t they!?” One teacher was raising an angry voice. For a teacher who was entrusted with the children of the parents to help and protect, that way of thinking was mistaken, but thinking of the battle ability of the Magic Division’s students, that was only natural. “Waiting for the Knight Order…what time they think the reinforcement are going to come!” The teachers understood better than anyone that the Knight Order couldn’t come anytime soon. The Knight Order was pressured to the extreme by Loki’s frequent raid incident. Moreover within those lack of personnel, the Knight Order was thinning the deployment of personnel in the Knight Academy’s surrounding. They had decided that when something happen in the Knight Academy, then the students need to do something by their own power. In reality, the students was already performing as the substitute of the Knight Order when undertaking a quest. They had the strength to fight. The situation was an extreme turmoil where they had little information. All the teachers of the Magic Division, why, to order joke operation of taking refuge to the students who had power to fight…!? “Is there no student in the Sword Division that is attempting to oppose them!? It’s only ten people right!?” The teacher of the Sword Division, Tsukahara Hisatada was shouting. Tsukahara was the teacher who was backing Kohaku’s group that were anti Magic Division. He was also secretly giving the students Sacred Treasures that he obtained from the Knight Order’s illegal channels. Because of his thought and beliefs, he couldn’t accept to fall into despair just because they had been abandoned by the students of the Magic Division. The students of the Sword Division must break through this situation by using their own effort. “Tsukahara-sensei, we are going! We will use the Sacred Treasures!!” Running against the stampede of the escaping students, one group of students was barging into the staff room. Those students were ignoring all the other teachers that had fallen into panic and only looking for instruction from Tsukahara. The one that stood at the head of the group was Kohaku who was the current student council president. “The opponents are unknown but…can you do it?” “This one have the intention to win against the Magic Division. We will show you if it is only this much.” Toward Kohaku’s reply, Tsukahara nodded sharply like he was saying ‘That’s exactly what I thought’. “…Alright, go stop those guys. But do it while prioritizing to rescue the students that had fallen into magic intoxication.” There were considerable number of students that were already swallowed by the magic. The students who possessed the defensive magic power wouldn’t get done in with just one shot of magic. But if those who were already in the condition of losing their magic power were to get swallowed into magic again, naturally it would affect their life. “Of course!” Kohaku and others answered valiantly and exited the staff room. Tsukahara saw off those backs while grasping tightly his own ornamental beloved sword. The adults whose magic power were already declining, had no power to fight. Part 3 The Magic Division’s staff room had also fallen into chaos, but due to the dignified direction of Headmaster Otonashi who finally came from somewhere, the chaos had calmed down. “Fortunately, the damage hasn’t reached the Magic Division. Gather the students in one place to take refuge. Refuse the reinforcement to the Sword Division, make them wait until the Knight Order comes.” He gave such an instruction. An internal school broadcast following the instruction was resounding throughout the Magic Division’s ground. There was also the matter about the enemy’s identity that was still unknown, no one was questioning the decision that instructed them to the Sword Division. Headmaster Otonashi crushed the report concerning the enemy’s true identity and only told them that it was a group of unidentifiable illegal magicians. “Headmaster! Why are you deciding such easygoing decision…we should organize students that can fight and head to rescue them!!” Knowing the situation well, the Magic Division’s student council finally came to the staff room. The student council vice president Hoshikaze Hikaru who had a tactless frankness personality opposed the decision without even hiding her impatience and dissatisfaction. Headmaster Otonashi brushed off that objection as something troublesome. “Don’t get carried away, all of you are students. We cannot enlarge the damage by playing around and sending you to a real battle with an unknown opponent. We have the responsibility of being trusted with all of you by your parents.” That was the reason of the adults. Hikaru gritted her teeth toward the words of Headmaster Otonashi that were sounds in the surface and showed her irritation. At her side, Kaguya nodded wordlessly. “…Certainly you of the Magic Division’s student council have real battle experiences, so it’s a different story. But even so independent action is not permitted. We had already requested for reinforcement from the Knight Order. When they arrive, form the Heaven and Earth formation along with them and then you can take action.” “Can you say when the Knight Order will come!?” Hikaru who was usually cooperating with the Knight Order to participate in a quest knew very well how lacking in manpower the Knight Order was right now and their mobilization would be slow. She had also grasped that the personnel deployment in the surrounding area of the Knight Academy was thin. “The Knight Order cannot move out immediately. But it seems they sent several elite of the Einherjar squad that is in standby. You of the student council will cooperate with the Einherjar and fight.” ―Einherjar!? But they are the hunter that came to kill Lotte! …Gritting her teeth in her inability to do anything, on top of all that they were going to rely on those kind of guys! “…Out of question.” Hikari’s awareness became far away in fury, somehow she was able to squeeze out her voice. “Give me a break! Do all of you want to avoid your responsibility up to that far!! I’m going to fight with my own strength!!” Having the nickname of prince with her handsome face dyed in violent emotion, Hikaru turned her back and darted off from that place. The teachers in the staff room attempted to chase her but Headmaster Otonashi restrained them. “Leave her alone. That is the contractor magician of Baal. It’s impossible to chase the feet of that student. …Kaguya, do you understand that there is no failure of logic in what I say?” Headmaster Otonashi turned about and fixed his sight at Kaguya. Echo of hypnotism was loaded in those words. “…Yes.” Kaguya replied flatly with pale countenance. The girl even now still felt an intense emotion inside her heart, but that emotion was confined unconsciously. From the bottom of her deep psyche, something like tentacles were creeping up. Her emotion was restrained tightly, and then what ruled her heart was the clever logic that her father planted inside. “You must not be moved by a fleeting emotion. You understand your own responsibility, right?” “……Yes.” From the time of her childhood, there were two hypnotic suggestions that were planted inside Otonashi Kaguya. The first was to aim to be the strongest magician. The other one was that when she heard the keywords of responsibility and logic, she would throw away her own emotion. For the sake of carrying out the role she was given by Headmaster Otonashi, she would abandon her own ego if it was the needed time. Her power of refusing was sealed using the suggestion. Headmaster Otonashi manipulated her like a machine, as if the innocence she showed to Kazuki and others was a lie. Naiarlatoteph thought sweetly of those educations of Tsukikurou. Because of Tsukikurou’s constant care, now he could make this female’s excellent flesh body as his thing. But that was not now. Right now the position of Otonashi Tsukikurou was something he needed. Otonashi Kaguya stood stock still like a puppet. Satisfied with that state of her, Naiarlatoteph thought of Kazuki and others in the underground and laughed. He guessed that right about now was the suitable time that they should be dying a dog’s death down there. “…Mist?” Hikaru who rushed out from the staff room and entered the grounds of the Sword Division tilted her head at the out of season mist. She soon found out the source of the mist. Liz Liza-sensei was leaning over near the pond of the garden. By vibrating the Prima Material of the water using Psychokinesis to make the mist for the smoke screen, she manipulated that mist and dispersed it within the school. It was an extremely advanced common magic, but the degree of the magic power it exhausted compared to the Summoning Magic that was borrowing the power of the Diva was remarkably intense. The color of Liz Liza-sensei’s face was becoming pale from the mental exhaustion. But there was no doubt that many students were practically saved by her great effort. Hikaru thought it was strange that Liz Liza-sensei was not in the staff room, but she was already giving up on the staff room and came to the Sword Division in order to do everything she could within her own power. “…Hoshikaze huh?” When the figure of Hikaru caught Liz Liza-sensei’s attention, she made a voice. “Hoshikaze, listen, first you need to prioritize to buy time and rescue the students. With your speed you should be able to run some distraction and performing rescue as much as possible. And then…wait until Hayashizaki Kazuki comes.” “Hayashizaki-kun? Not the Knight Order?” Hikaru was surprised hearing the name of a student whose whereabouts was supposedly unknown came out. “…That guy will definitely return. When that happens, form a Heaven and Earth Formation under his instruction and make an opposition. And then…it’s just my feeling but, the fight will not be over from there. There is a mastermind behind this.” Part 4 The Board Chairman Amasaki spurred his old bones and dashed with all his strength. He went through the wave of the students that were escaping, while pushing through the pitch black rubble that were burned down by fire magic, he was running around looking for just one figure of a student inside the mist. “Mio…where is my Mio-tan!?” Board Chairman Amasaki knew that his daughter was sheltered together with Hayashizaki Kazuki somewhere in the Sword Division. But that Sword Division was now met with an attack of mysterious illegal magicians. Despite there was nothing that could be done by an old man like him, he was still running around inside the confusion. His wrinkle covered face was drenched with sweat, his breath was becoming wildly disordered in no time. Even so, he refused to stop his feet. ―And then he saw the battlefield. What entered his eyes were the ten illegal magicians that were rapid-firing Summoning Magic with tremendous forces. No, their atmosphere were different from illegal magicians. Their control were just too great. And then they were also too unemotional. What in the world is that? No, what he should be surprised at was not that. The eyes of Board Chairman Amasaki were widely opened in a flash. As the Board Chairman of the Knight Academy, he who once was an expert at the field concerned with magic doubted his own eyes. …The magic that those guys are using, aren’t those Solomon 72 Pillar’s Summoning Magic!? “What in the world is going on, this is…!?” While whispering like he was dying in a fit of anger, Board Chairman Amasaki hid his body in the shadow of the school building’s wreckage. ―Then this old man was going to witness one fight that would change the era. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Translator's Notes and References # A sound effect, don’t know what sound effect though. Category:Light Novel Volume 3